


a goodbye to a home

by veinvessel



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Trc - Fandom, the raven cycle
Genre: F/M, dont come for me, it's just a sad thing i wrote, joseph kavinsky was a troubled and lonely mentally ill teenager, straight kavinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinvessel/pseuds/veinvessel
Summary: a girl with no name tries to help joseph kavinsky one last time





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to discuss joseph kavinsky or debate whether or not he's to blame for his actions you can find me on twitter, @ROBlNOUT, or on tumblr, exyreferee. don't bandwagon hate and if you've got stuff to say, at least have a solid argument backed by logic and evidence before you come into my DMs or messages.

 

 

"Save him!"

The light of the summer woods sputtered around them, thrust them into winter momentarily, then brought them back into summer.

The trees were avidly refusing.

"Save him! Please!" Again. This time more raw then before. She was begging now.

The seasons whirled by.

"Please! I'll do _anything_!"

Her hands moving over his face, his body, touching all his soft spots and trying to spark life back into them, she began to weep.

"Anything." 

This would be last time she would ever promise herself to the trees, the last time. The last time she offered her hands and her body, her mind and her soul, her mirrors and her cards to the woods. To these woods.

" _No_." the trees whispered. " _Not this time. Not for this one_."

The trees had let one too many live on this line when they should not have.

This human boy was where it stopped.

They would not help the thief.

And she knew, she knew he didn't deserve to be saved, she knew that he was the last person the trees would help but she still came here. Joseph Kavinsky, thief and murderer, liar and cheat, was the last person the trees would ever want to live yet she still came because...because what? Because he was kind to her in small increments? Because he gave her that bloody smile nobody else ever saw? Because he told her where those scars on his back came from? He was capable of being nice but he wasn't a nice person. Kavinsky was a monster, an advantageous son of a bastard who raped the ley line and took what he wanted. A hundred white mitsubishis, a hundred lines of coke. a hundred knives, a hundred dying roses for the girl who called him by his name in his mother tongue. But still, she came because she thought she meant something to the trees. She thought that the trees would understand why she needed him. But they didn't. They wouldn't. She was a fool to think otherwise. Kavinsky's life had only ever mattered to her, it seemed. 

She sat back on her heels and wiped her tears on her bare wrists.

She took the chain off of kavinsky's pale neck and put it around her own.

She kissed his forehead and stood, fighting back sobs for the boy nobody loved. The boy she shouldn't have loved.

She would leave his body here. His mother wouldn't even notice he was gone, so she wouldn't bother herself worrying about his body, and he deserved at least this kindness. The trees would let the thief rest among their roots. He stole from them, but his dreams also allowed them something to live through.

Hair tangled, phone a silent mourner in her pocket, clothes rumpled and dirty, she took in his still body. Lithe and dangerous, yet she still found the nerve to call it home. And his face, somehow softened by death, by the escape he found to be his only option. She took this moment in, let it settle underneath her skin, and breathed out.

"Dovizhdane, Yosif."

 

I'll always love you.

 

 


End file.
